


Crimson Memoirs

by RuriAiko



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuriAiko/pseuds/RuriAiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory of how Grell met Angelina - and how they became Jack The Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Could Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how Grell met Angelina - and how they became Jack The Ripper.
> 
> This is the first chapter in the Crimson Memoirs, and any feedback is welcome and essential to the continuation of the series.

“Wow, you really went to town on her!”  
I turned around. Oh, the horror if anyone found out...  
I looked to see that a shadowy figure was standing on the very top of a nearby building, holding on to the tower spike. How did a normal person get all the way up there?!  
“So, what did you use? A blade? Or did you just SMASH her on the ground? Oh, but the colour of the pavement! Who made that wondrous sight?!”  
What gender did this voice belong to?  
“Wh- Wh- who are you?” I called out.  
“You know, those who are of a lower status are supposed to introduce themselves first!”  
Who the hell does this...guy?... Think he is?!  
I turned to face the body that had been breathing just a minute ago... And when I turned back, the man was nowhere to be seen.  
“I am Miss Angelina Dalles, but I am better known as Madam Red...”  
But I never got to finish my sentence.  
“RED?! DID YOU SAY RED?!” This man had an incredibly high pitched voice, that belonged to a young girl... Maybe I was wrong... It could still be a woman.  
The figure walked towards me. Were those high heels...?  
The figure stepped into the moonlight.  
A mid height man stood before me. He had long, flowing red hair, which he swished behind him, a black vest and pants, and a red pair of high heeled boots. He smiled. He had teeth pointed in spikes. A pair of red glasses were on his face, in front of dazzling emerald eyes...  
“I like you! I am Grell Sutcliff, but I guess that isn't all I am...”  
He slowly walked with a cute little smile, like he was a teenaged girl with a secret. He sauntered behind me and placed his head on my shoulder.  
“Say, you seem like a person who can keep a secret... Why don't I help you... Er... “Clean up”, and then we can talk properly. How does that sound?”  
I shot up and turned to face this mysterious man.  
“You won't tell, will you, Grell?!”  
He walked over to the body.  
“Now, why would I do that? I really am a fan of your work... And I do like your name! Why don't you wait around that corner while I fix things up? It wouldn't be right for someone like you to take a part of this.”  
I slowly nodded.  
“Yes, that sounds alright. Will you be okay?”  
“Hahaha, oh, I don't think you need to worry about me...”  
He started to kick at the girl.  
“You know, red is really the best colour. And this artwork is only proving it. No matter what, red will always be my favourite colour. And here you are, Madam RED. In fact, I LOVE the colour red.”  
I turned around. Even though Grell says he loves red, I didn't want him to see my face that colour.  
“So, just that corner?“ I pointed to an old building, where the windows aligned so I could see what Grell was doing. But he must've known that, because Grell took my hand and led me inside another building.  
“Now, you just stay here, and no matter what, DO NOT look outside. Is that understood?”  
“Yes. You have my word.”  
He smiled.  
“Good. I promise you I will be back.”  
“You won't be too long?”  
“No.” He blew a kiss to me and walked away. My whole face turned the same colour as Grell's hair.

Why did he do that?  
Why is he helping me get away with this?  
Why didn't he seem shocked?  
Is he actually going to tell the police?  
What if I am here waiting for the police?  
What if... My nephew came, with that nice butler?  
He seemed to be taking an awfully long time... He could be walking over with the police right now... And why would someone I just met be so kind?

And what is with that red obsession..?

I freaked out and started to leave the building. I turned the corner...  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”  
Grell slapped me. Hard. I fell to the pavement.  
“YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY. I HAD YOUR WORD, DIDN'T I?” He leaned over me. His face was full of hatred. But what was that other emotion? Like he was worried I was going to ruin something he had spent an age making... Or that I was going to find something out...  
I put a hand to my face. It still stung.  
He sighed, like I was a young child being reprimanded for the hundredth time for something petty.  
He then smiled and reached a hand out.  
“Let's go.”  
I was shocked. Who acts nice before slapping someone and then pretends it never happened?!  
I hit his arm aside.  
“NO, GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!”

Grell's face again turned ugly with spite. He sneered at me.

“Well. I'm sorry, but I guess you are going to find out my dirty little secret a bit sooner then planned, if you insist on acting like an idiot. You know, I really liked you, Madam RED. So, are you going to play nice? Or do I have to make you look like your little friend over there? You know, in respect, I would make your death beautiful, your red blood like the petals of a crimson rose...”

That scared me. I didn't know what he was going to next so I tried to agree with him.  
“I'll be okay. Shall we go now?”  
He smiled brightly. Just what was with this man?!  
“Yes, I think that would be a marvellous idea.”  
“Just where are we going?”  
“Oh, well, I never really thought about that. How about your place?”  
“WHAT? Isn't there anywhere else? I mean, surely, there could be a restaurant or something...”  
“At this hour? And don't ask about my house, I don't exactly live around here...”  
“In England?”  
“More like not in this realm...”  
I stared straight ahead. Maybe this guy is crazy.  
He took my arm and winked. I blushed yet again. He might be insane, but Grell liked me... What if...  
“Where to?”  
“Er, just this way...”

It took us half an hour. How Grell could walk all that time in heels I might never know.  
We sat in my living room. The fire was burning and I had made us both tea.  
“So then. I suppose I have to tell you who I really am, if we are to be together.”  
I spat out my tea.  
“Together?!”  
“Well, you killed one, didn't you? So why would you stop at that? You are obviously going to have more fun, and I don't think I could bear to miss out! You wouldn't deny me that, after all we went through? Would you? Oh, you wouldn't, no, you COULDN’T!”  
Grell's voice was so childlike! And whiny! And LOUD!  
Why?!  
I picked up a tea towel and began to wipe off the tea. Why do I have to make such an embarrassment of myself in front of this man... This man who helped me...  
“Well, I guess you can be here with me.”  
Grell gasped and lit up like a Christmas tree, grabbing his long red waterfall hair and twirling it around his hands. He pulled at it and smiled.  
“TOGETHER?!”  
I smiled and nodded. He seemed like a child trapped in a man’s body, like he couldn't believe I'd actually said yes.  
“I suppose you can. You weren't planning to stay in my house, were you?”  
“Oh no, of course not.”  
Of course not? My heart sank.  
“I am a very busy person, and you probably won't see me all the time.”  
“Are you employed?”  
I looked away, realizing that a person like this could have an... Unusual profession.  
“If you don't mind me asking, of course, I wouldn't want to intrude, that wouldn't be very nice of me would it? Hahaha, I heard a very funny joke the other day, um, how did it go again, oh yes, it was...”  
“I have a special job. You might not believe me, so maybe, if you're lucky, I will have to show you tomorrow. Will that be alright?”  
“Yes. I don't have any patients tomorrow.”  
“Patients?”  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to say; I am a doctor.”  
“Oh, is that how you learned to kill someone quickly?! By TARGETING THEIR VITAL ORGANS?!”  
“I would rather not talk about that. So, what do you do?”  
“Oh yes, my little secret. Well, I am a Grim Reaper.”  
“A WHAT?!”  
“Didn't you hear me? Oh, you humans really are hopeless.” Grell leaned over me.  
“I, GRELL SUTCLIFF, AM A GRIM REAPER!!!”  
“I, MADAM RED, HAVE SORE EARS! YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!”  
“Well why did you say what?” He looked irritated. What had just happened was perfectly logical to Grell. And why did her face turn red all the time?  
“It isn't everyday this happens, you idiot!”  
“Well, it's not everyday I'm away from my William for this long!” He got a dreamy look in his eyes and stared into the distance.  
“Your who?”  
“Oh, my William! Oh, those eyes, caressing me with their gaze! Oh those legs, rippling with muscles each step! Oh, that body, just delicious! No, there is no one quite like my William!” He pulled on his hair with each point.  
What was Grell saying?!  
“So... Who?”  
“Well, see, a long time ago I went to a kind of school, where I learnt how to do all the things you have to do when you are a Grim Reaper, and that was where I first set my eyes on him! WILLIAM! And boy, was it hard learning with such a RED HOT distraction! He became my boss, too! I rather like it, him telling me what to do, and me doing everything! Like a slave and master...”  
“So just who are you, Grell Sutcliff?”  
“I am a first class Reaper!”  
“...So who are you...?”  
He leaned over again.  
“Grell, what are you...?”  
“I AM A FIRST...”  
“OKAY! STOP YELLING!”  
He sat back with a hair flick and a haughty look.  
“I will never understand you humans.”  
“And it looks like Reapers are just as complicated. So what do you do?”  
“In all humans, there are things called Cinematic Records. We collect them when you are dying. We do this with a Death Scythe, that we can customize to our needs.” He laughed awkwardly.  
“With authorization, of course...” He looked away.  
“So why didn't you collect that woman's Records?”  
He turned back, instantly excited.  
“Ah, the one you SAVAGED?!”  
I sighed. Why was he so interested?  
“Yes, Grell. Are you a lazy Reaper?”  
“Hey! That wasn't my job! Some other Reaper was scheduled for that one!”  
“So it was a coincidence you happened to be there?”  
“YES!” He began to pout and sulk.  
“Okay, okay! So how are you going to stay with me?”  
“You think about it.”  
Well then, if he was going to do that!  
What could he be... I tried to think, but all that was going through my mind was this “William”: “WILLIAM! And boy, was it hard learning with such a distraction! He became my boss, too! I rather like it, him telling me what to do, and me doing everything! Like a slave and master...”  
It dawned on me  
“You have to be my butler. You have to change your hair and clothes. You have to be loyal and serve me in public. You have to agree, if you want to stay.”  
“WHAT? I HAVE TO DO WHAT?”  
“Hahahaha, what do you think? Like you and this “William”, hmmm?”  
“NO! Nonononononono! What the HELL is going through your mind, you crazy lady?!”  
“You can leave. But then again, I think the chances of another human like me coming along won't be too big, now, will it?”  
“Fine. Whatever. Who cares?!”  
Yes! Now he could stay with me...  
“I have to see my nephew soon, so if you are serious, you have to be ready by then.”  
“Okay. I am able to change my appearance. As long as you keep the blood flowing, this could be fun...”


	2. Our Fun Is About To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina and Grell deciding on Grell's new butler attire...

"Now then, I suppose we had better decide what you are to wear."  
It had been some time after I had chanced upon meeting Madam Red. I do not necessarily agree with the terms I had to meet, but I was too excited to care, for after all, it was interesting to observe a human who took it upon themselves to do one of the Reaper's jobs.   
Which was to kill.  
And oh, how I love to kill...  
"Now what?!"   
She'd already ordered me, a Reaper, to downgrade my appearance. No beautiful long red hair, ("It'll attract too much attention!") no sharp teeth ("That is abnormal in our human society!"). What a dreary sight I must've been. Hair, the colour of filthy trampled mud. How disgusting to one of my position, the very definition of humiliation. I still don't know how I didn't kill her on the spot.  
"Remember? You need to wear attire fit of servitude."  
"So, in other words -" I got up off the lounge and strode across the room, (how nicely did my boots click on the marble floor!) to the large mirror this woman had hanging up on the wall. It then occurred to me that humans are such vain creatures. I wonder what they would think if they were to look at their appearance when they're dead and forgotten.  
"- You mean you want me to look like I have no thoughts of my own? That I am content with being a Reaper with a lower status than a mere human?! No, I command more respect than that, yourself included."  
"Grell, I understand that us humans do not compare to beings of your type and what you do. However, it was not my idea for you to accompany me to my "Outings". I believe I have told you more than once that you only need to act and dress like this in public, is that correct? Also, if I am not mistaken, you had willingly agreed?"  
"OUTINGS?! What a fanciful name! And I suppose you don't kill them either, you're just "leading them to the Other Side?! What a joke this must be to you!"  
"As far as I'm concerned, it's much more entertaining to you than it is to me. Now, for the last time, do you wish to stay?"  
Hmmmmm... Go on with my everyday work, or do this? I needed to see if it was worth it. I turned back with smile.  
"How long are you planning to run those women to the ground?"  
She looked away, and an emotion I did not know the name for filled her face. Where had I seen that before... Oh, yes. That was pure internal emotional conflict. Usually seen on the faces of those humans that choose to take the life of another right before they do, or after they have. What pitiful beings.  
"Whatever. Just tell me what to wear, and if it's properly tailored, and of the highest quality as I deserve, I'll wear it."  
Amazingly, I had managed to escape my work load all this time. Well... Escape it more than usual. There's a difference! I wonder what William is doing... Is he out working right now? Trying to find me for my overdue work? Finding ways he can punish me further? IS HE THINKING OF ME?!  
"I already have, Grell. You don't pay much attention to things, do you? Were you even listening when I told you?! Honestly, do you think this will be acceptable when you meet my nephew?"  
I looked up. Had she been blathering on about something again?!  
"Errrr... Yes?"  
"Good heavens."  
"You say that to me? Ha. Quite the opposite."   
I began to think about William again. Can you blame me?!  
"You need to start listening! Honestly, how am I going to teach you how to become a butler if you don't listen and..."  
What?!  
"YOU, of all the things you say we need to work on, I am at the top of the list?! Should I remind you of who I am and what I do?! WHAT UTTER NERVE YOU HAVE, TO GO OFF AT ME LIKE I AM SOME MERE -"  
"GRELL!"  
Just who did this woman think she was?! I took a deep breath. Not that I needed to.   
"Yes, Angelina?!"  
She put on an angry, strained and forced smile.  
"Madam Red."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Madam Red. That is the name you will address me when you are pretending to be my butler."  
"Acting."  
"Erm... What?!"  
"I do not PRETEND. I am acting. Pretending is for fools. If you are educated, you will know the difference."  
"Yes. Well, in any case, I want you to try this on. Remember, that is why we are here in the first place."  
She handed me the costume that I, the leading role in this little drama, will be wearing. It was actually not as bad as I had expected. But where's the fun in telling her that?  
"It's good enough. Leave. I'll call you when I've got it on."  
"Thankyou." She spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Goooodbyyyee!" I waved her out.  
Looking at myself, I admired the clothes. They really weren't half that bad. But it was missing something...  
I rummaged through the wardrobe...   
And then I found it. A red and white striped bow. It was perfect, and beautifully subtle. Just like the Reapers.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yes, Madam Red. Come and take a look."  
She ran in, and stopped with a sudden movement. She gasped.  
"That's absolutely amazing!"  
"I rather thought so myself. You do seem to know a thing or two about clothes."  
"Does this mean we are ready?"  
I looked at her. She was so excited.  
"Yes."  
"Perfect! Now let's -"  
She had noticed the bow.  
"What a lovely touch."  
"I can wear it, yes?!"  
She laughed.  
"Of course, Grell. Now as long as we do the right thing, I believe our fun is about to start..."


End file.
